Rico the Robot (episode)
Rico the Robot is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. Synopsis When one of Metal Alice's robots malfunctions, Emma and the Power Rangers decide to adopt it and teach it the values of friendship and freedom. Plot At the Warstar Ship, Vrak and Malkor discuss the recent defeats of their past allies. Malkor mentions that they must complete their mission before the armada arrives. He has a plan to increase his powers with his cocoon. As Malkor rests in the cocoon, Vrak prepares for the next fight. Vrak travels to his underwater base to regroup with Metal Alice. Metal Alice and the Loogies begin the attack in the city. Robo Knight and the Power Rangers arrive to the scene. Metal Alice introduces her new robot. The Rangers summon the Megaforce Blaster towards Metal Alice, who pushes the robot in front of her. The Rangers watch as the Robot recovers. Emma wants to help the Robot, who she names Rico. At the Command Center, Tensou and Gosei discuss Emma's decision. Tensou doesn't want to trust the Robot. Gosei replies that the Robot could be a useful asset to learn more about Metal Alice. Back in the city, Noah examines the robot. The Rangers teach Rico how to have fun with soccer. Rico kicks the soccer ball out of the park. The girls discuss Rico, who finally catches a baseball with the glove. The Rangers enjoy a nice picnic. Emma takes photos of Rico with the Rangers. Rico's red gem starts to light up. At the Command Center, Noah re-examines Rico. He learns that Metal Alice can control Rico. Rico overhears the conversation and leaves the scene. The Rangers search for their new friend. Emma finds Rico in the forest. She promises that they will protect Rico. The morphed Rangers stand in front of Rico. Pink Ranger has to attack the red gem with a lightning card. Black and Yellow Rangers use their cards to create two walls. Blue and Red Rangers follow up with their cards. Pink Ranger prepares the Comprethunder Card but can't use it on Rico. Metal Alice arrives to the scene. She revealed her plot that she wanted to learn about friendship. The Rangers power up to Ultra Mode. Metal Alice controls Rico to attack the Rangers. Robo Knight attempts to attack Rico, but Pink Ranger stops him. Pink Ranger tries to remind Rico of their friendship. Metal Alice watches as Rico weakens the Rangers. The Rangers prepare for their second attempt. Robo Knight uses a card to freeze the Robot. The Rangers summon their cards for the attack. Pink Ranger summons Comprethunder and attacks Rico. The plan works and Rico is back to normal. Metal Alice uses the Zombolts to make Rico grow. She activates the red gem to recontrol the robot. The Rangers form the Gosei Great Megazord. Pink Ranger summons the Gosei Ultimate. Metal Alice watches the fight from below. Robo Knight distracts her while Gosei Ultimate carries Rico high in the sky and away from the scene. Rico thanks Emma and tells her that he will miss her. Metal Alice retreats from the scene. Back at the underwater base, Metal Alice reports her failure to Vrak. The Rangers continue their soccer game in the park. Emma remembers her moments with Rico. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie (credit only) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (credit only) *Chris Auer - Robo Knight *Scott Wills - Rico the Robot *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Robo Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Sophie Henderson - Metal Alice *Campbell Cooley - Admiral Malkor *Jason Hood - Vrak Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Twistornado (x2), Miracle Gosei Power, Dragon Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Lightning Strike (x2), Miracle Gosei Power, Phoenix Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship *Megaforce Black - Snake Axe, Gosei Dynamic, Defenstone, Miracle Gosei Power, Snake Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Claw, Gosei Dynamic, Defenstone, Miracle Gosei Power, Tiger Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Blue - Shark Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic, Seashower (x2), Miracle Gosei Power, Shark Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Robo Knight - Freezestorm Notes * This episode is largely the same as its Sentai counterpart, the only true difference is Rico surviving in the end by leaving Earth, while Ain-I of the Neutral self-destructed. * Metal Alice is revealed to have the ability to summon Zombats, though she calls them Zombolts. Until this point in the series, the only other villain who had done so other than Vrak was Bluefur. * This episode is the first, though indirect, mention of the Armada. * Vrak plans to usurp and replace Malkor as leader of Warstar. * Malkor is similar to Trakeena in that they enter a cocoon to get more powerful. However, Trakeena is hesitant to do so and cannot produce the cocoon. Malkor does so willingly and has control over his metamorphosis, whose cocoonic state takes a gaseous, mist-like shape. * Rico does not want to fight against the Rangers, although, unlike others similar to him, he is a machine rather than a creature and is taught to do so rather than just defecting to the side of good. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode